A Different Dance
by divine one
Summary: Little drabbles, not in chronological order, showing how Derek and Callie became a couple.


Author Devylish  
>Title A Different Dance<br>Fandom Grey's Anatomy  
>Pairing CallieDerek  
>Words 1844<br>Warnings Lil sex.  
>AN Little scenes, in no order, describing how Derek and Callie became a couple. Not beta'd. Disclaimer on profile.<p>

(())

Callie carefully closed the door behind her, setting her work satchel on the floor before toeing off her boots and padding, sock-footed in to the living room.

The tv painted blue grey white light throughout the room, making soft shadows dance and leap around the furniture.

Tiptoeing up to the couch, she smiled as she peered over the back and saw Derek stretched out - asleep.

Derek, asleep, peaceful, always made her smile. But the sight before her was particularly smile-worthy for, lying cradled atop Derek's chest, was their son.

Their beautiful two month old son.

Two years ago, hell, even one year ago, she wouldn't have been able to conceive of being as happy as she currently was.

Life... life was funny.

(())

"Might want to slow down with those." She sat down next to him at the bar.

"Might want to mind your own business." His words were slurred and sharp at the same time.

"How many have you had?"

"Not quite enough." He was slouched over the bar, both hands gripping the ice/sweaty glass, his eyes plumbing the depths of the dark amber liquid.

She wanted to walk away. Leave him to his pain. She didn't need to add any more suffering or darkness to her already cloudy life.

She wanted to walk away, but... he was a friend.

"C'mon. Let me help you home."

"I'm not done."

"Shepherd -"

"I can still feel." He lifted his eyes, turning his head slightly towards her. "I'll go' home' when the feeling's gone."

She wondered if she should tell Joe to cut Shepherd off. Or if she should call Sloan and have him come round and drag Shepherd out. Or...

Looking up at the bartender, she lifted her fingers and silently ordered two more of whatever it was Derek was drinking.

(())

"I've never been his biggest fan, but he's turning in to a first class shit."

Callie, kept her eyes on her laptop, "I don't know that I exactly blame him. He's had a hard time."

"Life sucks. He's a big boy. He should know that by now." Yang typed a few strokes on her keyboard. "I know he's got a bug up his butt about Meredith and Alex, but Meredith is happy. He needs to let -"

"That's just part of it." Callie hadn't actually talked to Derek about any of this, but she'd watched him. "There's the baby." She let her voice trail off.

Cris stopped typing and turned in her chair to face Callie. "Look I get that a miscarriage is... I get it, but - "

Callie looked up. "You can only take so many hits... so many shots from life before you either drop and give up, or you build a wall so high... no one, nothing else can get in to hurt you."

"So Shepherd's built an 'asshole' wall?"

Callie shook her head and gave a small smile. "He nearly died. His fiance had a miscarriage. He lost, not only the baby, but he then lost his fiance. And still trying to wrap his mind around all of those things, he sees her, moving on. Happy and smiling and... without him." Callie turned back to her laptop. "I'd be a bitch on wheels too, if I'd been through what he'd been through."

Yang snorted and spun back around to her own work, "You kind of already are a bitch on wheels."

Callie gave a small laugh before responding, "Takes one to know one Yang."

(())

The first time they had sex it was unexpected.

Hard.

Fast.

Her teeth grazed the tendon that ran along the left side of his neck and his hands pulled a the hem of her shirt, dragging the material up and out of her jeans. When he'd freed the shirt from it's confines he stopped his own assault of her neck just long enough to pull it off over her head.

Before the silk had even landed on the floor his lips were reattached to her neck, her jaw, her collarbone, and he had moved them to the wall, it's coolness making her arch in towards him.

She felt him thumb the button of her jeans open, and pull at the zipper, and then she felt his fingers dipping underneath the denim, and a bit of lace, until he found what he was searching for. Wet, slick, heat.

She stopped breathing for just a second when his finger slid over her clit... once... twice... three times and then she let out a sigh when he let the same finger delve in to her.

Her own hands were just as busy as his; working at the fastenings of his slacks, until she had full access to his cock. His fully aroused cock. Her palm moved along his length and she felt him push towards her.

How her pants ended in a puddle on the floor... actually how _she _ended on a puddle on the floor... she still couldn't quite remember. But she did remember the feel of Derek - thick, and hard, and oh... so... right... - between her legs; his lips latched to her nipple, her nails digging in to his shoulders, followed by that final sweet release.

(())

"So it's just the two of us?"

"I think you scared everyone else away." She lifted the top of the pot and stirred the sauce a few times.

"Ha ha."

"You think I'm kidding? You've become the terror of the hospital."

"Right."

Callie turned and leaned against the stove, her head tilted to the side. "You don't think you've changed? In the past few months? Become a little more, uh... assholey?"

"No. No. I... Is assholey even a word?"

"You haven't made it through a single surgery in the past couple of months without biting off the head of a nurse or an assistant or... hell! You even yelped at me last week."

"I -"

"I get it." She pushed away from the stove and walked to the fridge. "Not everyone in the hospital gets it, but, believe me, I get it." She opened the door and pulled out two bottles of water. She cracked them open in the silence that surrounded them.

Derek, for the first time in months found himself looking at someone else and wondering about _them_. Wondering about the hows and whys of their being.

He knew Callie had been pretty intense with Arizona Robbins and he knew, after the... shootings, Arizona had taken off to Africa. Without Callie.

He looked at Callie's back as she fiddled with the water bottles and he wondered, for a second, how she'd made it through Arizona's rejection.

How does anyone make it through someone they love telling them – in words, in thoughts, in actions - 'I don't want to be with _you_ anymore'.

(())

Her eyes were wide and she was looking up at him from her spot in the booth. He could read the nervous plea of: _Stay way. Don't do this!_ He could read it, but he was ignoring it."Dance?"

Yang's eyes went wide. Mark smirked. And both of them looked from Derek to Callie expectantly.

Callie bit her lower lip then delivered a bright, brittle: "You can't dance."

Mark offered, "I dance better than you do Derek. And I can't dance at all."

Derek's eyes were still on Callie when he responded to Mark. "I'll let Callie lead."

Yang gave a low whistle, "McDreamy's got cojones!"

Derek tried again, "Dance with me?"

Callie raised a brow and quietly bit out a small "Fine. Fine. We can dance." She spared a glance at Mark and Yang as she slid out of the booth. "Friends dance. Together."

When Derek slid his arm around her waist and led her to the middle of the dance floor she did her best to remain stiff. Unaffected. She did her best, but Derek's hand - warm and electric at the small of her back and then, low on her hips – was more powerful than 'her best'. Within seconds she was feeling all melty in Derek's arms as they swayed to some slow-tempoed song.

She fought his affect on her by refusing to look at him. She amped up her fight by reminding him of their promise. "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to do this."

"Dance?"

She looked at his eyes. "In public. Around people we know." She pouted. "I thought we were keeping it a secret."

He let one hand slip from her hip, to the curve of her ass. "It?"

"You're playing dumb, Dr. Shepherd."

"Mmm, no. I'm just distracted by the feel of you in my arms."

Callie tried to pull away from him, but he pulled her back in. "Okay. Okay. I'm tired of hiding 'us' from our friends." He glanced over her shoulder at the booth where Mark and Yang sat drinking and watching them. "Besides, Sloan and Yang? They don't look all that surprised to see you here... in my arms."

She, not so casually, turned to look back at the table where their friends sat. Yang lifted her glass – a huge ass grin on her face – while Mark, Mark looked down the front of Cris's shirt.

Derek pulled her attention irrevocably back towards him by moving his second hand to the curve of her ass.

Her eyes, wide, this time with something akin to fear, locked with his. "I thought we agreed?"

"I changed my mind."

(())

Callie silently handed the card to him.

Taking it, he leaned forward and kissed her. "What's the card for?"

"Open it and find out."

He peered at her. "Did I miss an anniversary or something?"

"Open the freakin' card."

He slid his finger under the flap and ripped it open. Pulling the card out, he scanned the front... generic woodsy outdoors scene with the words "Wishing You A Happy..." written across the top. Thumbing the card open the words continued: "Father's Day!"

Derek scrunched up his face. "Cal, honey, it's not Father's Day." He shrugged his shoulder, "and I'm not a -". he stopped speaking and looked at Callie.

A Callie who was standing with her hand resting lightly on her abdomen.

A smile broke across his cheeks. "Are you saying...?"

"I'm saying."

His arms were around her in seconds and brushing his lips against her forehead, he shifted slightly, dropping his own hand to her stomach.

The only thing he could say... the only thing that came even close to expressing how much he was feeling was, "I love you."

It was the only thing he could think to say. But it was all she needed to hear.


End file.
